


Последствия

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В рамках серии "52".</p><p>Рене предотвратила теракт на свадьбе Чёрного Адама и Изиды.</p><p>Бета: teamug, Deathwing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия

Рене Монтойя выпутывается из простыней, когда стена разлетается на куски, потому что она знает, кто за ней пришёл, и не хочет, чтобы девушка в её постели тоже пострадала .  
Даже если Рене слишком пьяна, чтобы вспомнить, как ту зовут.  
Перед глазами всё плывёт, но она узнаёт Чёрного Адама, конечно. И… что у него в руке блестит? Матерь Божья, орден. Он всё-таки прилетел сюда с этим ёбаным орденом.  
Рене едва сдерживается, чтобы не захихикать: вот же блядь, и стоило церемонию вручения прогуливать.  
Она стоит, в чём мать родила, и старается не шататься, пока говорит. Его Величество предсказуемо гневается – орёт какую-то хуйню, ну и Рене отвечает такой же, и, блядь, можно они уже перейдут к той части, где он её убьёт?  
В Кандак жарко. По телу Рене стекает пот, промежность чешется, джинсы цепляются за всё подряд, когда она их натягивает. И вот что этим уродам стоило прилететь на пять минут позже? Рене как раз бы успела кончить - самое то перед смертью.  
У неё заплетается язык, но она всё-таки выдаёт Адаму что-то про то, что он на неё запал. Ну, блядь, хоть после этого он её уже начнёт убивать? Хули он такие наезды терпит, когда новоиспечённая жена рядом стоит?  
О, точно. Изида тоже здесь. И Чарли.  
Блядь, как же Рене это всё ненавидит. Особенно то, что, кажется, постепенно трезвеет.  
И хуй напьёшься сейчас обратно. А она ведь так старалась всю неделю.  
Целую неделю с тех пор, как…  
Ёбаный орден продолжает издевательски блестеть, словно хочет напомнить, чем его заслужили.  
Как будто Рене могла забыть.  
Как будто можно забыть, как взорвался череп этой девочки – она была ещё совсем ребёнком, Господи, Господи! А этой ёбаной пушкой можно было завалить слона с одного выстрела!  
Пальцы Чёрного Адама впиваются Рене в горло, и она плачет от облегчения. Ещё чуть-чуть, ну же, ну…  
Она хочет наконец расплатиться за лужу крови, смешанной с мозгами, которую благодаря ей оттирали с дворцовой площади.  
Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Господи, Святая Мать Божья…  
Потому что неважно, что у девочки была бомба. Неважно, что несколько десятков человек вокруг погибли бы сразу, а вдвое больше – потом, в давке. Она была ещё совсем ребёнком, Господи! Её похитили, били, промывали мозги, она не хотела этого делать, Господи!  
Уберите этот орден!  
\- Это ничему не поможет, - говорит Изида, и Адам, ёбаный Чёрный Адам, убивший столько человек своими руками, швыряет Рене на кровать - живую.  
Ну что ему стоило?  
\- Её горе и твой гнев ничего не решат, - говорит Изида.  
\- Изида права, - поддерживает её Чарли.   
Рене не хочет их слушать. Не хочет соглашаться. Не хочет накрывать эту банду, когда на шее болтается орден за убийство ребёнка.  
Но вселенной насрать на её желания.


End file.
